You'll never forget your first taste
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Ianto's first time with Jack. Rated M for well, you know...hot Ianto and Jack action! I do not own Jack or Ianto, though I wish I did.


Ianto never thought he was gay. Then something happened that threw every sensible thought of his sexuality straight out the window. He and Jack had gone to the old Torchwood facility to capture the Pterodactyl that was currently flapping around inside. Ianto tried to lure the creature with a chocolate bar, but instead of it landing gracefully so they could grab it, the thing lunged, knocking both Jack and Ianto off their feet.

"Oof!"

Somehow, Ianto ended up on top of Jack. Oddly enough, the current position they were in was not bad in the least. He and Jack were perfectly aligned and their faces were close together, the tips of their noses almost touching. Jack's merry blue eyes were sparkling and there was a naughty grin upon his handsome face.

Much to Ianto's surprise, he was instantly hard. He had never had that reaction to another man before. He wondered if he would have that same reaction to other men, or was it just Jack? He also wondered what Jack's reaction would be. He had to feel it. The bulge Ianto was currently sporting in his trousers felt as hard as iron and as large as Cardiff. At least that's how it seemed to be to Ianto

Jack could feel it. Instead of pulling away, he tilted up his hips and pressed himself against Ianto so he could feel his own arousal. His 51st Century pheromones were on overdrive and they were making Ianto literally drunk with lust.

_Sweet, merciful God!_ Ianto thought as he breathed Jack's heady scent in deeply. He wondered if it was possible to be driven mad, wonderfully, completely _mad_ by another human being.

Jack made a move to kiss him, but suddenly startled by all of this, Ianto moved away.

"We, uh, should get that thing back to the hub. The Pterodactyl I mean." Ianto muttered, his face flushing bright red.

Disappointed, Jack bit his lip but nodded. They picked themselves off the floor and dusted themselves off. The Pterodactyl had crash landed and knocked itself out. Moving quickly, they loaded it into the van and took it back to the hub.

Later on that evening, Ianto was sitting at his desk trying to type up a document, but his thoughts kept straying to Jack. Finally, he could resist the urge no longer. On the pretense of taking Jack a cup of coffee, he made his way to Jack's quarters to finish what they started.

Jack was lying on his bed, listening to the radio. When Ianto came in, Jack's eyes lit up. Perhaps he was going to get his wish after all. He sat up and patted the bed, indicating that Ianto should come over and sit down. Nervously, Ianto did so.

Jack took the coffee Ianto had brought and drank, smacking his lips as he finished it. One thing for sure, Ianto's coffee was always heavenly. He brewed it strong and thick, and served it with plenty of sugar and cream, just the way Jack liked it.

"You didn't just come in here to bring me coffee did you?"

Ianto didn't say anything, only looked at Jack with an expression of desperation and desire. Jack didn't wait for a response. He moved swiftly, taking Ianto in his arms and capturing his mouth in a breath-taking kiss.

Ianto mewled a desperate sound of pleasure into his mouth and twined his fingers into Jack's brown hair. Jack deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wide, and tracing his tongue around Ianto's lips. Ianto parted his lips to allow Jack's tongue entrance and soon both were lashing together in a mad dance of pleasure.

In the frenzy of the kiss, Ianto didn't notice that Jack's hands had dropped to his chest and were now busily working away at unfastening his buttons. His suit coat went first, followed by his waistcoat. They were soon joined by his shirt and tie.

Jack began to kiss his way down Ianto's neck to his chest. He licked and nipped all the way down. Ianto's moans increased as Jack slipped his tongue around a nipple, causing the little pink nub to stiffen. Jack moved to the other and did the same. He blew cool air across the nipples, making them tingle and making Ianto gasp.

Jack's busy hands wandered lower. They traced the hard ridge in Ianto's pants. With that new sensation, Ianto's hips bucked up against Jack's hands and he groaned in pleasure.

"More!" He cried desperately.

Jack unfastened Ianto's pants and started to slide them off, slowly and teasingly. Ianto would have none of that though. He quickly kicked them off along with his shoes. Now he was sitting on Jack's bed wearing only a pair of obscenely tented boxer shorts and a pair of black dress socks.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Ianto pouted slightly as he noticed that Jack was still fully dressed.

"Am I? Well perhaps _you_ should remedy the situation."

Ianto didn't wait to be asked twice. He scrambled to remove Jack's clothes, and soon Jack was stripped down to his own underwear.

"Lay down." Jack commanded softly.

Ianto laid down. Jack slid off his boxer shorts and gazed for a moment at the glory that was Ianto's naked flesh. Tenderly he stroked Ianto's body, working his way from his face down to his thighs. As his fingertips grazed the skin between Ianto's legs, Ianto purred, opening his legs wider to allow Jack more access.

Ianto's cock was so stiff it was painful. Jack could feel the desire radiating off him like heat. He encircled Ianto's erection and felt it throbbing in his hand. The tip of it was dribbling pearly colored fluid. Jack's mouth watered at the sight of it. He lowered his head and took Ianto's cock into his mouth.

When Jack started sucking his cock, Ianto was seeing stars. He moaned a series of unintelligible noises with Jack's name mixed in.

Jack's mouth was doing unbelievably delicious things to him, and it didn't stop there. Jack's hot mouth dipped lower and Ianto gasped as the tip of Jack's tongue touched the most private part of his body.

Jack laved the little puckered opening lovingly. Teasing it with the very tip of his tongue at first and then giving it long, slow swipes as Ianto became more receptive. Sensing that Ianto was quite willing to try anything, Jack licked a finger and slid it inside.

"Good God!" Ianto cried.

The feeling of Jack's finger inside him burned in a most pleasurable way. Jack upped the ante, sliding in another finger, stretching Ianto's flesh. He probed around, searching for Ianto's sweet spot. He knew he found it when he was rewarded with another desperate cry.

While he pleasured Ianto, Jack slipped off his own underwear and began to stroke himself with his other hand. He wanted so much to just take Ianto right then. Take him hard and fast. He held himself back though. Ianto was clearly new to all of this. He didn't want to hurt him.

"More Jack. Please." Ianto begged.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please Jack. I need to feel you inside of me. All of you."

Jack paused in his ministrations for a moment. He searched the drawer in his nightstand for a bottle of lube. When he found it, he slicked himself up thoroughly and pressed himself against Ianto's now gaping hole.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto groaned.

Jack carefully pushed himself inside. As he lowered himself down upon Ianto's body, he lifted Ianto's legs so they wrapped around his waist. His lips found Ianto's as he began to slowly move in and out.

Ianto answered each one of Jack's thrusts with one of his own. Jack's cock rubbed against his prostate in a most pleasurably way and Jack's belly rubbing against his own cock was creating the most delightful friction.

Jack began to nibble at his earlobe. Ianto's ears were very sensitive and having Jack's mouth there nearly sent him over the edge.

"Jack if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum!" Ianto panted.

"That's the idea." Jack replied, taking Ianto's earlobe into his mouth again, tugging on it gently with his teeth.

Ianto couldn't hold back any longer. An intense orgasm ripped through his body. Every nerve was set ablaze and his brain was awash in pleasure, leaving no room for coherent thought. Torrents of semen that felt white-hot gushed from him, slicking up his and Jack's bellies. He cried out with the strength of it all. Jack swallowed all of his cries, holding him tightly.

Ianto's orgasm, and tightly clenching opening set off his own climax. He thrust deeply inside and filled Ianto up with his own burning hot seed.

"Ianto!" Jack cried out as he collapsed atop him, utterly spent.

They laid that way for a long time, slick with sweat, and bodies flushed from their energetic lovemaking. Ianto stroked Jack's sweat-damp hair off his brow as Jack snuggled up close to him. Jack held him close as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
